The Random Fic That Should Have Never Been Made In
by ILuvBoyz
Summary: The Random Fic That Never Should Have Been Made In The First Place With The Really Long Title.ron confesses his love but will it be for the same person that we always thought? please this is a random fic! take warining before you read it.


The Random Fic That Should Have Never Been Made In The First Place And That Has A Really Long Title. 

_Author's Note: I own Daniel Radcliff! (Yeah right I wish!) Also this is a very random fic beware! I wrote this at 3am this might not make since!!!!!!! You have been warned........._

Harry walked into the boys dormitory and saw Ron sitting on his 4-poster bed. He was looking longingly at a picture of Hermione.

"Ron," said Harry "You just saw her like 2 minutes ago! Why in the world are you looking at her picture like that?"

"Because when you are in love you can never get enough of that person." He replied

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at the picture. Hermione (the one in the picture) was hiding under the frame because Ron was freaking her out by looking at her like that.

And Ron was trying to talk her into coming back into the picture.

Harry walked down stairs to the commentary and saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her nose in a book.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said

Hermione looked up from her book, doggy eared the page, and sat the book down in her lap.

"Oh, hi Harry!" She said "Harry do I have anything on my face or in my teeth?"

"Um no" Harry replied "why?"

"Because Ron has been looking at me funny all day long." "Would you know why?" she asked

"No clue" he lied

Then all of a sudden With You by Jessica Simpson (a muggle singer) came on. And Ron walked down the stairs attempting to sing it. Apparently to Hermione, and because she was half muggle she already knew the lyrics to the song.

"Oh good god" she whispered under her breath

Harry didn't know what to think about the strange behavior of his best mate. He kept looking to Hermione to Ron. However, when he looked to Hermione she was sinking into the couch and turning as red as the Gryffindor's colors. Apparently Ron didn't see this or he just chose to keep going.

As he was singing the song he was also walking down the stairs. Well as it turns out Ron is not all that coordinated, so during the second verse he tripped and fell down the stairs. Hermione and Harry got up and rushed to the bottom of the steps to see if Ron was okay. But before they could reach him he bounced up, and as he bounced up Toxic came on by Brittany Spears (another muggle singer), and he started to break-dance!

Hermione and Harry stood in shock and watched Ron twirl on his head and move his body like they never knew you could. Both of then just stood still watching Ron in a daze like state. When the song was over and Ron stopped dancing he got down on 1 knee and pulled out a blue velvet box and when he was opening it they all saw something glitter. Hermione really thought Ron was going to propose to her but oh boy was she wrong. But when the box was fully opened it reveled a Gryffindor house ring.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Ron asked

"Of course I will Rona, HOLD ON! Did you say BOYFRIEND?????" she asked

"Yes Hermione I did." Ron replied "Don't you get it?" "I'm gay!" (_sorry molly I just had to it makes it funny)_

The whole Gryffindor common room was in shock. Everyone had always thought Ron had fancied Hermione, but while all along it was Harry that he liked.

"So Harry, what do you say?" asked Ron again

"Er..... I ...... um..... well you see..........." sputtered Harry

"Yes my love" asked Ron

"Um Ron I am not gay" he finally said

"Oh okay" said a disappointed Ron "well the I guess there in no reason to live."

"Ron hold on I hear that Blaise Zabini is single." Said Hermione

"Really?" said a hopeful Ron

"Really" replied Hermione

"Then I shall live!!!!" Ron declared

Harry just stood there while watching this whole thing. He didn't know what to do. So he just watched Ron skip out of the common room sing I will survive ,by Donna Summer, (another muggle singer). And that was the last that anyone ever saw Ron.


End file.
